Lego, Legend of Chima
by matilda.ronnborg2
Summary: Lagravis träffar Leona för första gången, vad Lagravis går de i sitt liv med Leona och Laval och hur han förlårar sin största kärlek
1. Lagravis träffa Leona

Första mötten.

För länge sen när Lagravis's och Lavertus's pappa var kung över Lejonstamen. Lagravis och Lavertus var bröder de var bästa vänner och de fanns alltid där för varandra oasätt vad som hände. Krokodil kungen som var kung över krokodil stammen hade en son. Han heter Crominus han var den ända barnen och en dag skulle han ta över tronen och bli den nya kungen av Krokodil stammen. Lejon kungen hade två söner och den som skulle bli nästa kung över 'Lejon stammen' det var Lagravis. Lagravis,Lavertus och Crominus var bästa vänner.

En dag var Lagravis,Lavertus och Crominus var ute och lekte köragömma med sina andra vännerna. De hade bestämt att Lavetus skulle börja räkna.

\- Okej är alla beredda, sa Lavertus

Alla var beredda. Lavertus började ränkna från 1 till 25 sekunder. Dem började göma sig Lagravis och Crominus sprang samma håll.

\- 21,22,23! roppade Lavertus

Lagravis och Crominus sprang till slut sprang de två olika holl. Crominus sprang och gömde sig. Lagravis sprang in i en skog. Han fortsätter springa i in skogen. Han hoppade över två buskar och fortsate att sprimga. Han vände sig om för att se om någon följde efte han. När han sprang råkade han krocka med en annan lejon och de ramlade båda två.

\- Aj! sa Lagravis

\- Aj! sa Den mistiga lejon

Lagravis reste sig och såg att det var en lejon flicka som han råkade krocka med. Han tittade på lejon flickan och sträckte sin hand för att hjälpa upp henne.

\- Förlåt mig (sträcker fram sin hand), sa Lagravis

\- Tack och det gör inget det gick bra, sa Den mistiska Lejon flickan

Lagravis hjälpte henne upp. När han hjälpte henne upp såg han hennes utseenden. Hon hade en lång och blå kläning, hon hade en guldig bälte runt midjan, hon hade en blå mantel, hennes päls var julegul, hennes ögonfärg var gula och hon hade en halsband, de var en blå band och på halsbanden satt en smycke som liknade en lejon. Lagravis stirrade på hon. Han tycker att hon var mycket vacker. När han hade hjälp hon upp presenterde hon sig för han.

\- Jag heter Leona, Vad heter du? frågade hon med leende och glad röst

\- Jag heter Lagravis, sa Lagravis

\- Är du kungens son? frågade Leona

\- ööömmmööö...Ja! jag är Lejonen kungens son, sa Lagravis

\- ( Leona stirrade på han som om hon hade sätt ett spöke)Förlåt mig att jag krockade med dig min majestät, sa Leona och puggade sig ner

\- Du behöver inte be pugga be om mycket ursäkt och du kan kalla mig för Lagravis, sa Lagravis

När Lagravis tittde på hon igen fick han en känsla. När ham tittade på hennes kläning, ögonen och den vakra leende så blev han plötsligt kär i hon. Han kände att han inte ville lämna hon han ville vara oss hon föraltid.

\- Du är mycket vacker, sa Lagravis

\- Tack så mycket, sa Leona och rodnade

De började gå och prata med varandra om sig själva. När de hade gått några minuter ville Leona vissa en ställe som hon brukade vara. Hon berättade för Lagravis att hon brukade alltid gå till den platsen och frågade om han ville följa med. Lagravis sa ja, Lenoa tar Lagravis hand och springer till platsen. När Leona tog Lagravis i hand och började springa. Kände Lagravis en varm känsla inom sig. De gick upp för en berg och när det hade kommit upp för bergen sken solen och de var fotfarande varmt.

\- wwwowww, sa Lagravis

\- tycker du att det är vacker? frågade Leona och ler mot Lagravis

\- Ja det är mycket vackert, sa Lagravis

Leona sätter sig ner och tittar när solen går sakta ner . Lagravis går fram och sätter sig brevid henne. Leona tittar på Lagravis utan att han märker det. Leona började luta sig mot Lagravis och han blev förvånad men också började han rona. Lagrvais älskade att Leona lutade sig mott han. Lagravis och Leona satt och pratade med varandra.

\- Du ska bli den nästa kung över Lejon, sa Leona

\- Ja det stämmer, sa Lagravis

\- Ska du ha en drottning? Frågade Leona

\- Jo det ska jag, sa Lagravis

\- Har du bestämt dig vem som ska bli din drottning? frågade Leona

\- Ja det har jag, sa Lagravis med en leende och glad röst

\- När ska du ha din kröning ? frågade Leona

\- Jag vet inte kanske om några månader, sa Lagravis

\- Då kankse jag kommer till din kröning om det är okej för dig, sa Leona

\- Ja det är okej, sa Lagravis med glad röst

De satt där tysta och tittade på solen som gick långsamt ner. Lagravis tittade på Leona utan hon märkte det. När Lagravis tittat på hon vände sig och började titta på Lagravis med glad leende. Lagravis omfamnar kärlek inom sig. Lagravis ville bara så gärna för klara för hon hur han tjäner sig ändå de har träffat varandra för första gången. Lagravis försökte pussa på Leonas kinden. Men då roppade Lagravis's pappa på han de skulle gå hem. Lagravis ville inte lämna Leona han ville vara kvar oss hon men han var tvungen. Lagravis reste sig upp och sa hej då Leona. Lagravis hoppas att han skulle få träfffa hon ingen

I nästa kapitel får Lagravis träffa hon igen. Om tre månader kommer Lagravis bli lejonens nya kung. Vi får hoppas att Lagravis lyckas med att förklara för Leona att han älskar henne och att hon ska stanna oss han.


	2. Lagravis får träffa Leona igen

**Lagravis får träffa Leona igen**

Det hade gått 3 dagar sedan Lagravis träffade Leona. En dag gick Lagravis till marknaden. Plötslig fick han syn på Leona. Han gick fram till Leona och hälsar. De små pratade med varandra tills en vakt roppade på han. Hans pappa ville prata med han. Lagravis ville inte det men han var tvungen. Innan Lagravis gick så bestämde de att de skulle träffa varandra sen de skulle träffa varndra utan för Lejon porten. De sa Hej då och gick två olika holl. Lagravis gick in i slotten och forsatte gå till 'Den kungliga tronen' där hans pappa satt. Lagravis stannar framför sin pappa.

\- Hej pappa, sa Lagravis

\- Hej min son! Lagravis jag vill prata med dig om en sak, som du vet redan att du ska bli nästa kung över Lejon stammen, sa Hans pappa

\- Ja Pappa! det vet jag, sa Lagravis

\- Du vet också att jag har stor förförtrånde för både dig och din bror och jag skulle vilja gärna att ni båda skulle bli kung tillsammans men tyvär går det inte, sa Hans pappa med busviken röst

\- Jag förstår det, sa Lagravis

\- Bra, Jag hoppas att du är redo att bli nästa kung, sa Hans pappa

\- Ja pappa! Det är jag, sa Lagravis

\- ( Kungen nickar) Bra! Jag kallade dig hitt för att jag vill prata allvar med dig som du ska veta om när bli kung, sa Kungen

Lejon kungen och Lagravis pratade om kunliga saker. Så fort det var klara fick Lagravis gå. Lagravis gick till Lejon porten där Lenoa stod och väntade på han. De tog en promenad tillsammans och pratade med varandra.

\- Det är kul att få träffa dig igen, sa Lagravis

\- Det samma, sa Leona

\- Vad ville din pappa? frågade Leona

\- Han ville prata med mig om saker, sa Lagravis

\- Va det kul? frågade Leona

\- Ja! Det var intressant men de var kanse inte så kul, sa Lagravis

\- Jaha för jag trodde att alla i kunliga familjen tyckte om det, sa Leona (och fnittrade litte gran)

Lagravis fnittrade också och tittade på Leona. Han ennes ögon var vackra hennes röst lätt vackert och mjuk. Lagraviss känslor blev störe när han såg på hon. De stannade till på en klippa de satte sig ner och vilade. Leona lutade mott Lagravis som han våre mjuk och skön kudde. När Lagravis kände det blev han varmt i hjärtan.

\- Visst är det underbart, sa Leona

\- Ja! det är underbart, Och det är så underbart som du, sa Lagravis kärleks fullt

\- Oohhoooh...ööömmm...tack, sa Leona (med stamar röst)

Orden fårn Leona fick Lagravis bli mer varmt i hjärtan av kärlek. De satt på klippan och sa inget ting på . sedan sa Leona:

\- Jag tycker att det är så vackert och underbart som du, sa Leona (och rodnade)

\- mmöömmömmhohoohhöö...tack, sa Lagravis (och rodnade också)

Lagravis känslor började växa mera. De brattar med varandra tills Lagravis var tvungen att gå. De bestämmde att de skulle träffa varandra mer gånger. De hälsade adjö och gick. Det hade gått 2 månader och Lagravis och Leona träffar varandra flera gånger. Lagravis skulle erkänna för Leona att han är kär i hon. Men om en månad händer det en hämsk sak.

 **Vad tycker ni?**

 **Ni får gjärna skriva och komentera vad ni tycker vad det är bra och vad är det som jag behöver ändra på. Jag hoppas att ni tycker om mina berättelse och om ni vill kan ni gjärna önska er vad jag ska skriva för berättelse när jag är klar med det här.**

 _ **P.S Jag vet att jag borde ge Lejon kungen ett namn men jag vet inte vad han ska heta.**_


	3. Lagravis kärlek för Leona

**Lagravis kärlek för Leona**

Det hade gått 1 månad. Det hade hänt en hemsk sak. Lejon kungen hade tyvär dött och nu skulle Lagravis ta tornen. I dag vart en speciell dag för lejonen. Det var Lagravis krönikan i dag. Lagravis var nervös men han vet att det kommer gå bra. När krönika ceremonin hade börjat stod Lagravis framför 'Den kunliga tronen', en gammal lejon stod framför Lagravis och Laverrus stog vid sidan om Lagravis. Den gammla lejonen tog fram en rulle och började läsa det.

\- Lovar du Prince Lagravis holler du luften om att du ska hjälpa dem som behöver hjälp, att du ska vara rätt visst mot alla djur, följa reglerna och respetera alla djuren, sa Den gammla lejonen

\- Ja! Jag Prince Lagravis lovar och holler mina luften att de du har sakt lovar jag att följa det och aldrig göra något ont, sa Lagravis med högt och tydligt röst

Den gammla lejon sluatade läsa och la bort rullen. Han tog fram en guldig krona. Han går fram till Lagravis och säger:

\- Då för klarar jag här med du Lagravis( sätter på kronan) är nu lejonens nya kung, säger Den gammla lejonen med hög röst

Lejonen började bugga för sin nya kung. När de slutade att bugga började de roppa och jublar för sin nya kung de var mycket glada. Senare på kvällen hade de en fest för att fira sin nya kung. Lagravis gick och pratade med folken. När han fick äntligen vara i fred så fick han syn på Leona som stod ensam i en hörna. Han bestämde sig för att gå till hon.

\- Hej Leona! Det är roligt att få se dig igen, sa Lagravis

\- Det samma min kung, sa Leona (och böjde sig ner)

\- Du behöver inte kalla mig det du kan fortfarande kalla mig för Lagravis, sa Lagravis

\- Den hära festen är granska kul vi får hoppas att dem inte river ner hela slotten, sa Leona

\- Ja det får vi hoppas på men jag tror att det kan bli svårt att lyckas riva ner en slott på en kväll, sa Lagravis

De skrattade åt det. När det hade skrattat klart tog Lagravis fram en hand och frågade Leona:

\- Får jag lov? frågade Lagravis

\- Ja gjärna! sa Leona

Lagravis och Leona började gå till dans golven och började dansa. När de hade dansat i 1 timme. Tog Lagravis och Leona en promenaden upp till Lagravis's sovrum balkong där de kunde få vara i fred. Det var mörk ute och månen var uppe. Leona tittar på Lagravis med ett leende och Lagravis tittar på Leona med blick av kärlek.

\- Leona det är en sak som jag vill det kommer plötsligt men jag vill att du stannar här med mig, När jag fick se dig för första gången blev jag varmt i hjärtan av kärlek det har jag fortfarande, jag hoppas att du vill stanna oss mig, säger Lagravis självsäker

\- ( Han ser att Leona blundar och vänder sig om) Snälla stanna oss mig snälla, sa Lagravis

\- Jag har också en sak att säga till dig, jag har haft samma känslor för dig med och ja, jag stannar oss dig, sa Leona

Leona vänder sig om. Uppnar ögonen och tittar på Lagravis. Leona känner Lagravis ansikte nära hennes anskite.

\- Jag älskar dig Leona, sa Lagravis och ( ger henne en kyss på munen)

När Lagravis och Leona kysser varandra känner dem en känsla. Dem båda älskadar varandra och vill aldrig skiljas sig. De kysser varandra länge. Efter ett tag skiljs de från kyssen. De tittar på varandra och holler i varandras händer. Dem tittar på varandra med en blick av kärlek.

 **Jag tycker är bra men lite överdrivet. Skriv gjärna vad ni tycker om min berättelse. Jag har alltid undrat över vad som hände med Leona och jag vill gärna dela med mig om vad tror som har hämt med hon. För er mina unerbara läsare. Ni får också skriva i kommentera vad ni tror vad som har hänt med Leona.**


	4. Lagravis's och Leonas bröllop

**Lagravis's och Leonas bröllop.**

Lagravis hade förklarat för Leona vad han tyckte och att han ville att hon skulle stanna oss hon. Leona bestämde sig för att stanna oss Lagravis. Leona bodde i ' Lejon slotten' men Lagravis och Leona hade förstås egna rum. Leona hjälpte till med att dela ut chi till stammarna. Lagravis och Leona spänderade mycket tid tillsammans. En dag hade Lagravis bestämd sig för en sak men vet inte hur han ska säga till Leona. Han bad Lavertus om rod.

\- Ja så klart! att jag hjälper dig, sa Lavertus

\- Tack Lavertus, sa Lagravis

\- Vad behöver du hjälp med? frågade Lavertus

\- Jo hur säger man till någon om man vill gifta sig med den? sa Lagravis

\- Det är änkelt bara fråga, sa Lavertus

\- Jag vet inte om jag kan det, sa Lagravis nervös

\- Jo det klarar du, säg det till mig en gång, sa Lavertus

\- Okej jag försöker, Vill du gifta med mig, sa Lagravis med nervös röst

\- Det lätt jätte bra, sa Lavertus med glad röst

\- Allså jag vet inte om ska göra det, sa Lagravis tveksam

\- Jo kom igen brosan jag tror att vill det, sa Lavertus med positivt röst

\- Tror du det? frågade Lagravis

\- Ja det är jag rätt så säkert på, sa Lavertus

\- Okej jag gör det, sa Lagravis med självsäkert röst

\- Bra och lycka till, sa Lavertus

\- Tack! sa Lagravis

Senar gick Leona och Lagravis på en promenad till sammans. Lagravis var närvös men han vet att det kommer gå bra. Leona tog sin högar hand och hollde den i Lagravis's hand. När Lagravis kände det och tittar på Leona med kärleksfullt blick och det gjorde Leona också. De stannar och de holler varandra i händerna.

\- Det var mycket trevligt att du ville följa med mig på en promensd, sa Leona

\- Jag tycker att det är trevligt att få gå med dig, sa Lagravis

\- Det tycker jag också, sa Lenoa

\- Du vet att jag älskar dig, sa Lagravis

\- Jag älskar dig också, sa Leona

\- Jag har en viktig fråga, sa Lagravis

\- Vad? frågade Leona

\- ( Lagravis går ner på knä och tog fram en ask, i asken ligger det en ring i) Jo vill du gifta med mig? frågade Lagravis

\- Det vill jag gärna! sa Leona jätte lycklig

Det slutar med att Leona ger en passionerad kyss till Lagravis. Han acceptera den kyssen. Dem gick tillbaka till 'Lejon slotten'. Det hade gått 3 veckor och i

dag ska Leona och Lagravis gifta sig.

Leona gjorde sig ordnig till bröllop. Crunket och Elida hjälper hon att göra sig årning till bröllopet. Lagravis gjorde sig också ordning till hjälp hade han Lavertus och Crominus. Crunket hjälper Leona med henne med att göra sig ordning innan hon ska ta på sig bröllopsklänning.

\- Kan du tänka dig ska gifta dig med Lagravis, är det inte spänande? sa Crunket

\- Jo det är jag, jag längtar tills vi har gift oss, men jag är lite nervös, sa Leona

\- Va inte det bara slappna av detta kommer gå bra, sa Crunket

\- Ja det har du rätt i, sa Leona

Då kommer Elida med Leonas klänningen. Kläningen var hel vit och ärmen,midjan och längs ner på kläningen var det gjort av en guldband och den hade vita roser runt kläningen.

\- Hej Leona! sa Elida

\- Hej Elida! sa Leona

\- Jag har en överraskning åt dig, sa Elida ( och tog fram kläningen) - Elida

\- Åååååhhhhhh den är så fin, tack så mycket! sa Leona

\- Varsågod, sa Elida

\- Du kommer bli så fin i den, sa Crunket

\- Crunket skinda dig du får inte glöma bort att vi ska vara damerna, sa Elida

\- Okej jag kommer, jag kommer, men vart är Gelsi? frågade Crunket

\- Hon skulle hämta blombukett åt mig, sa Leona

\- Om hon kommer hitt sen, kan du säga till hon att skindar sig och byta om sig, sa Crunket

\- Det gör jag, sa Leona

Dem lämnar Leona ensam när hon byter om sig till sin bröllopsklänning och skindar sig för hinna byta om. Leona tittar sig in i spegelspegel, hon tycker att hon är vacker. Leona tänke börja gå ut för att förbereda sig knakkade det på dörren och plötsligt kommer en gorila in i rummet. Den håller i en blombukett i ena handen. Gorilan heter Gelsi.

\- Är du okej? frågade Leona

\- Jag är okej, och här har du din blombukett, sa Gelsi

\- Tack Gelsi och du måste skinda dig du ska byta om dig, sa Leona

\- ÅÅÅÅ just det det hade jag glömt bort, lycka till, sa Gelsi

\- Tack, sa Leona ( och såg Gelsi springa i väg)

Leona tittar sig i spegeln sista gång och går ut för att sig redo. Hon längtar att få se hur Lagravis ser ut. Lagravis var i sitt rum och gjorde sig ordning. Lavertus och Crominus var där och hjälpte till.

Lagravis gjorde sig ordning Lavertus gjorde ordning Lagravis's bröllopskläder och Crominus gjorde ordning Lagravis's skjorta.

\- Hur känns det att få gifta dig med Leona? frågade Lavertus

\- Det känns bra, bara lite nervös, sa Lagravis

\- Bara slnappa av( fixar Lagravis krage på skjorta) och tänk hur kul det kommer bli, sa Crominus

\- Han har rätt( knäpper fast knapparna) du måste sluta att vara nervös och ha kul i stället, sa Lavertus

\- Okej, jag förstår det, sa Lagravis

\- Bra, tänka på bra saker inte dåliga saker(Sätter på och rättar till kungliga bandet på Lagravis), sa Lavertus

När dem var klara lämnade dem Lagravis ensam i rummet. Han tittar sig in i spegeln. Han rättar till sin kavaj, han tittar sig in i spelgen och tar en djup andetaget. Han gick sedan ut från rummet och gjorde sig redo för bröllopet. När alla gäster och prästen var på plats började bröllopet. Musiken började spelas och den tjocka dörren öppnas där går det först Crunket, Elida och Gelsi och sedan kom Lagravis och Leona. De går fram till prästen och håller i varandras händer. När de gick fram till prästen tittar de på varandra med kärleksfullt blick. När prästen hade frågat dem om de ville vara tillsammans för alltid och när dem båda hade sakt ja fick de kyssa varandra och det var de som fick bröllopet avsluten.

De firade de med ett fest. Lagravis och Leona håller varandra i händerna och pratar med gästerna. Lavertus stod och pratade med Crunket. När musiken började spela började Leona och Lagravis dansa tillsammans. Sedan började också gästerna dansa. När festen var slut gick alla gästerna hem. Lagravis och Leona skulle lägga sig. De låg i sängen på var sin sida. Leona ger Lagravis en kyss på kinden.

\- ( Kysser Lagravis på kinden) God natt Lagarvis, sa Leona

\- ( Lagravis kysser Leona på kinden) God natt Leona, sa Lagravis

Lagravis hade sina armar runt Leona och höll hon nära mot hans kropp. De började sova och de sov nära varandra hela natten. De tänker vara tillsammans för alltid.

Kommer Leona och Lagravis ta nästa steg i derass förhållanden. Kommer dem vara tillsammans för alltid eller inte. Men de tänker inte på det. De tänker att de ska de ska vara alltid tillsammans och kanse bilda en stor och en lycklig-familj.

 **Jag kommer skriva tre eller fyra kapitel till. Jag hoppas ni tycker om min berättelse. Ni som tycker om den kan få gärna skriva vad ni tycker, ni som kanse tycker om visa delar av min berättelse får också gärna skriva vilka delar tycker ni om. Ni som tycker inte om den får också skriva vad ni tycker. Ni som hatar den och tycker jag borde göra om den elller att jag slutar skriva berättelse. Då struntar jag i för jag är nöjd med min berättelse som den är. Om de är något som jag vill ändra på min berättelse så gör jag det men om jag är nöjd med den som den är så kommer jag inte ändra på det.**


	5. Lagravis's och Leonas kärlek för varndra

**Lagravis's och Leonas kärlek för varndra**

Det var morgon Leona och Lagravis har stigit upp. De sa" god morgon" till varandra och gav varandra en puss på kinden. Lagravis hade ätit fukost med sin bror och med sin fur. När han var klar med frukosten började han med sina kungliga plikter. När han gjorde sina kungliga plikter var Leona där och hjälpte till. Lagravis hade sagt att han kunde ta det sista kunliga plikten själv och att hon kunde villa sig. Leona gjorde det. Leona stod ute på balkongen och tittar ut det var vackert. Hennes dröm hade gått i upp levse. Hon för stod att hon skulle gifta sig med någon som Lagravis men hon hade aldrigt trot att hon skulle bli en drottning. Leona sod kvar på balkongen och tittar ut hon tänkte på sina tankar. Tills Lagravis kom han gick fram till sin fru och kramar om sin fru. Han ger henne en puss på pannan och sedan gosar han med henne som hon våre vara en mjuk teddy björn. Lagravis släpper Leona från kramen och håller i Leonas händer.

\- Hur är det min älskling? frågade Lagravis med mjuk röst

\- Bra! är du klar med dina kunliga plikter redan, sa Leona

\- Ja! jag sa att det inte skulle ta så långt tid, sa Lagravis

\- Jag tänker att vi kan ta en promenad senare i dag, sa Leona

\- Vi kan ta en promenad nu sa Lagravis ( Och håller Leona i hand )

\- Det kan vi väl, sa Leona

De tar en promenad tillsammans. Longtooth och Leonidas följde med för att skydda dem. När de kom tillbaka till 'Lejon slotten' gjorde dem sina kungliga plikter igen. De tog också paus som t.e.x. läsa i en bok, prata med varand, tog en promenad runt 'Lejon slottet' och kollar runt att alla gjorde sina plikter. Senare på kvällen när Lagravis och Leona skulle gå och lägga sig. Leona och Lagravis bytte sig om.

Lagravis tog av sig alla kläder,han hade på sig sina blåa kilt och bällte. Leona tog av sig sina kläder, hon har på sig sin blåa kläning. Hon hade på sig sin blåa kläning. Leona satt ensam på sin sida av sängen. Plötsligt gick Lagravis fram till Leona och sätter sig brevid henne. Han pussar Leona på kinden och Leona pussar han på munnen. De stirrar på varandra Lagravis stirrar på hon och säger:

\- Jag älskar dig Leona, sa Lagravis

\- Och jag älskar dig, sa Leona

Det stirar på varandra. De stänger ögonen och ger varandra en passionerad kyss. De ligger i sängen. De tog nästa steg i deras förhållanden. Efter det slutar med att de kysser varandra och sedan tog dem på sig sina pyjamas och gick och la sig i säng igen. Där låg dem båda två, Leona låg på Lagravis bröstkorgen, Lagravis håller om Leona.

\- (pussar på hans kind ) jag älskar dig Lagravis, viskade Leona (i hans öra)

\- ( pussar på hennes kind ) jag älskar dig Leona, viskade Lagravis (i hennes öra)

Efter det gick dem och la sig. Båda sov till sammans hela natten Leona hade sovit på Lagravis bröstkorg och Lagravis hade hållt om Leona. Sedan på morgonen låg Leona kvar på Lagravis bröstkorg och Lagravis hade kvar sina armar runt Leona. Leona vaknar upp med halv öppnade ögon. Hon kände det var varmt där hon låg. Hon kände Lagravis andetag hon vände sig om och tittar på Lagravis. Hon såg att han hade också vakant. De stirrar på varandra med kärleksfullt blick på varandra. De myser med varandra Lagravis håller om Leona fortfarande. Hon kunde ju gå ut från kramen men hon ville ligga kvar på Lagravis bröstkorg. De kysste varandra och sedan när de skiljer sig från kyssen gick dem upp. Lagravis och Leona undrar vad som kommer hända här näst. Kommer de ta nästa steg i derass liv eller kanse en lejon unge ankomst.

 **Vad trotror ni som kommer hända?** **Kommer det vara dem två eller kommer de få en barn. Om du vill ta reda på det läs i nästa kapitel där kommer ni få reda på vad som kommer hända, elller om ni vill veta vad som har hänt innan så kan ni läsa dem 1,2,3 och 4, och ni som vill läsa detta berättelse så är det bästa att ni läser först kapitel 1 och sedan de andra kapitelna så ni vet vad som har hänt.**

 **P.S Ni måste inte börja läsa den första kapitel ni får börja vilken kapitel som hälls men jag tycker de är bäste att man börjar läsa först kapitel ett och sedan de andra kapitlen så man vet vad som har hänt.**


	6. En lejon barn i familjen

**En lejon barn i familjen**

Det var kväll Lagravis och Leona låg och sov i deras sängar . Leona vaknade och kände sig hungrig. Hon gick ur sängen och gick bort för att hämta mat. Hon tog en smörgås.

När hon hade ätit klart gick hon tillbaka till sängen där Lagravis låg och sov. Leona lägger sig på sin sida och börja sova igen. När Leona hade lagts sig, Lagravis vänder sig om mott Leona, Lagravis sträcker ut sina armar och håller om Leona. Leona vänder sig om mott samma håll som han och håller om Lagravis. På morgon mode hon inte bra. Hon orkar inte gå ut från sängen, ändå hon har sovit länge är hon ändå trött, hon är hungrig jämnt men när hon äter det så tycker hon inte om det, hon spyr och hon har en fruktansvärd huvudvärk. Detta gjorde Lagravis orolig.

\- Hur mår du min älskling? frågade Lagravis (orolig)

\- Inte så bra, sa Leona

\- Vet du vad som är felet, har du ätit dåligt eller något slags sjukdomar, sa Lagravis (orolig)

\- Jag vet inte, sa Leona

\- Kom vi går till 'Lejon doktorn' (han lyfter upp hon från sängen och bär hon till doktorn) dem vet någ säkert, sa Lagravis

Dem gick till 'Lejon doktor'. När dem kom ditt tog de emot Leona och böjde undersöka. Leona fick ligga på en säng hon tog det lungt och andaste in och ut. Lagravis stog och väntade på Leona utan för dörren. Var orolig de hade gått långt tid. Han tror att det är väldigt alvarligt. När doktor hade undersökt klart berättade de för Leona.

\- Vi har kollat på dina prover och det verkar vara som du är gravid, sa 'Lejon doktor'

\- Är det verkligen samt att jag är gravid, sa Leona

\- Ja det stämmer min majestät, sa 'Lejon doktor'

\- Det är helt underbart, tror ni att jag kan få träffa min man, sa Leona

Det bebestämde sig att hon skulle få träffa Lagravis. Lagravis stod och väntade vid sin tron orolig. Plötsligt när en av doktorerna kom och berättade för Lagravis att han skulle komma in till Leona. Lagravis sprang fort till Leona när han kom ditt låg hon kvar i sängen. Lagravis går fram till Leona.

\- Leona mår du bra, vad var för fel med dig,var det något allvarligt kommer du dö? frågade Lagravis (jätte otrolig)

\- Nej det är inget allvarlig och jag kommer inte dö, sa Leona

\- Tack lov (ser på Leonas ansiktsuttryck att hon är väldigt glad) du värkar var glad över nåt , sa Lagravis

\- Ja! för att jag har jätte glada nyheter till dig,sa Leona med jätte glad röst

\- Vad är de för jätte glada nyheter? frågade Lagravis

\- Jo du kommer bli pappa, sa Leona

Lagravis stirrar bara på hon med ett stort leende. Han kramar om Leona med känslor och ger hon en kyss på kinden. Han var mycket glada över det och det var Leona också. Lagravis berättade för Lavertus att han ska bli pappa och att han är jätte glad att få bli pappa. De berättade för sina vänner också. Dagarna gick snart skulle ungen kom och Leona och Lagravis var lyckligt att det ska få träffa sin barn. De var Lavertus också han skulle bli snart farbrorn till barnen. Leona tycker det skulle bli kul men hon tycker det var jobbigt med en sak. Lagravis är mycket överbeskyddande över hon. Han skickde ut vakter som följde med hon när hon gick på en promenad. Leona tycker inte pehövs bara hon var gravid innebär att hon inte var försvarlöst. Men i bland var det Lagravis som följde med och försvarade hon. Leona tycker inte det är så vikigt men hon förstår att Lgravi bryr sig om henne och hans barn. När Lagravis skrev och anndecknade freds förhandlingar. Leona stod brevid han och Longtooth och Lionadas stod utan för och vaktade. När Lagravis skulle stämpla på en fredförhandlin när han märkte att han inte hade den.

\- Jag måste ha glömt den( var på väg att resa sig upp) jag får gå och hämta den, sa Lagravis

\- ( stopar Lagravis från att resa sig upp) Nej! det kan ja göra, sa Leona

\- Tack min älskling, sa Lagravis

Leona går för att hämta stämplen. När hon hade hittat den gick hon tillbaka till Lagravis igen. När hon kom tillbaka gav hon den till Lagravis. Lagravis tittar kärlekfullt på Leona när hon gav den till homnom och det gjorde Leona också. De ger varandra en kyss på munnen. Lagravis råkade tapa sin stämpel på golvet. Leona skulle plocka upp den när plötsligt kände hon en smärta i magen. Hon föll ner på golven och kände ännu en smärta. Detta gjorde Lagravis orolig. Han reste sig från stolen och hjälper Leona upp från marken. Leonard och Longtooth kom rusande fram till Leona och Lagravis.

\- Leona mår du bra, vad är det? frågade Lagravis (oroligt)

\- ( Leona andas ut och in ) jag...tror...att... BARNEN...den...KOMMER, sa Leona

\- Longtooth, Lionadas hämta en docktor fort, sa Lagrvis med hög röst

Longtooth och Lionadas springer snappt för att hämta en docktor. Lagravis går med Leona till 'docktor' och försöker lunga ner Leona.

\- ( försöker lugna ner Leona) ta det lungt bara andas långsammt, det kommer gå bra, bara ands och ta det lungt, sa Lagravis med lungade röst

huup,huhuup,hupp,hupp,hupp,hupp,hupp! andades Leona

Lagravis reste upp Leona från golven och tar sin arm runt om hon.för att hon skulle få stöd när hon gick.De går till 'Lejon sjukhus'. Lagravis hjälper Leona med att gå på bena och försöker lugna ner henne samtidigt . När de hade kommit halv vägs kom Lavertus och hjälper Lagravis med att stöda Leona. Han tar sin arm runt om Leona. Så fort när Lavertus hade fått bra gräp runt om Leon forsatte de gå till 'Lejon doktor'.

\- HAHHHAAAAHHHHHHAHHHHHAAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! skrek Leona med smärta

\- Ta det bara lungt detta kommer gå bra, sa Lagravis med lungade röst

De kom fram till 'Lejonens sjukhus'. De kom två doktorer som tog i mott Leona. Leona fick ligga på en säng. Lagravis fick följa med in men bara kort stund. Han håller i Leonas hand. Det gör ont när hon klämer Lagravi's hand. Men det struntar han i. Han satt brevid Leona och pratade med Leona för att hon skulle tänka på något annat och det hjälptes lite. Sen var Lagravis tvungen att gå där i från. Han stod och gick fram och tillbaka vid hans tron. Lavertus var där och försökte lunga ner Lagravis och säger att 'det kommer gå bra'. Lagravis littade på sin bror. Efter det hade gått ett timme hördes det en gråtande bebis. Då kom en doktor fram till Lagravis och säger att han ska komma. Lagravis sprang fort till 'Leonas sjukusrum'. När Lagravis kom in såg han Leona ligga i sängen och hon bär på en barn i sina armar. Det blev en pojke. Barnen var in virad i en filt runt kroppen.

När Lagravis fick hålla i barnen började den öppna sina ögon. När ungen öppnar ögonen och fick syn på Lagravis började den skratta och tar sin tas på Lagravis's nos. Lagravis kände en varm lycka inom sig och de gjorde Leon också. Lagravis tittar på Leona och såg att hon var trött.

\- Villa dig, de behöver min älskling, sa Lagravis med lungande och glad röst

Leona börjde ligga sig ner och började villa. Lagravis bärde ungen i sina armar och lekte med ugen. När det hade gått tjugo minuter vaknade Leona upp. Lagravis gick fram till Leona. Han kysste Leona på kinnden. Leona fick tillbaka ungen och hon håller om ungen. De bestämde att Lavertus skulle komma in och få träffa ungen. När Lavertus kom in och fick träffa barnen blev han lyckligt. Han kastar upp och ner ungen och medans ungen skrattar.

\- Lavertus va försiktig med min son, s Lagrvis

\- Ta det lungt Lagravis, få inte panik låt han få leka med ungen trots allt han är ju ungens farbror, sa Leona

\- Ta bara lungt jag är försiktig ( slutar kasta upp ungen) vad ska ungen heta? frågade Lavertus

\- Vi har inte bestämt oss det än, sa Lagravis

\- Han kan heta Liton eller Larvent eller Lirand eller...( Lavertus blir avbruten av Lagravis)

\- Det finns massa namn och jag uppskatar det, men han kommer inte heta något av dem namnen, sa Lagravis

\- Var för inte, sa Lavertus

\- För att vi vill inte att han ska heta det, och det är inte ritiga namn, sa Lagravis

\- Men vad sägs om Laverta, sa Lavertus

\- Nej! inget av de ska han heta, han ska heta en speciellt namn inte på hittade namn, sa Lagravis

\- Jag tycker att han ska heta Lalero, sa Lagravis

\- Men det är inget ritig namn det heller och vem heter så nu för tiden, sa Lavertus

\- Visst ingen heter så men det är i alla fal bättre namn , sa Lagravis

\- Men allvarligt vad ska den ungen heta för något, sa Lavertus

\- Jag vill att han något speciellt och inget på hitat namn, sa Lagravis

\- Vad sägs om Laval, sa Leona

\- Det är pärfekt namn på han, sa Lagravis

\- Ja värkligen, sa Lavertus

Tillslut fick ungen ett namn. Detta blir en ny start för allihop. Lagravis och Leona var jätte glada att få bli föreldrar och Lavertus blev jätte glad att få bli farbror. De berättade för alla i 'Lejon stammen' att de har fåt en barn. De gav ungen mat, värme, mjölk och kärlek. De hade blivit en ända stor och lycklig familj. Men det finns en person som vill förstöra det.


	7. Det stora striden liv,död och kärlek

**Det stora striden med liv,död och kärlek**

Det var en morgon när Leona satt på sin säng och matade Laval med en flaska. De hade gått 8 månaders sen när Laval föddes. Han var 8 månad. Både Lagravis och Leona var mycket glada. När de var upptaggna för att passa Laval bar de om Lavertus att passa han. Lavertus blev alltid glad att få passa Laval och han var mycket glad få bli en farboror till han. Hon stirade ut från fönster medans hennes unge dricker mjölk. Kom Lagravis in till rummet. Han gick fram till Leona och sa:

\- Hej! Leona min älskade fru ( kysser Leona på kinden) hur mår du? frågade Lagravis

\- Jag mår bra, sa Leona

\- Hur mår min älskade man? frågade Leona

\- Det är bara bra, sa Lagravis

\- ( Laval slutar dricka mjölk, han prata med Lagravis och försöker leka med han) hhaaahhheeehaaaoooo, sa Laval

\- ( Lagravis skrattar och ger en leende) Hej min älskade son, hur mår du? frågade Lagravis

\- Hhaaahhhoo, sa Laval

\- Mår du bra, det var ju bra, sa Lagravis ( glad)

\- ( Lagravis bär upp Laval till hans famn och började leka med Laval) Laval min son du är min största skatt för mig, sa Lagravis ( glad)

\- ( Laval skrattar och säger) hahhooeeehhaa, säger Laval

\- ( Lagravis sätter ner Laval på golvet och tittar på när Laval leker) du är också värdens bästa son som man kan ha, sa Lagravis ( glad och kärleksfullt) röst

Lagravis går ner på knä och ger Laval en kram. Leona går fram till Lagravis och ger han en kyss på kinden och kramar Laval också.

\- Han är så under bar, jag undrar när han ska säga sina första ord, sa Leona

\- Det undrar jag med, sa Lagravis

De släpper Laval från kramen och sätter ner han på golvet. Laval började leka med sin leksaker. Leona och Lagravis gav varandra en kram och en puss på munnen. De lekte med Laval. Lagravis tar fram en skralla och skakar skrallan för Laval.

\- Här Laval (skakar skrallan) titta här , sa Lagravis

\- ( Laval tittar på skrallan och försöker ta den) aaaaahhhhoooo, sa Laval (glad)

\- (Laval slutar titta skrallan som Lagravis håller i, han kryper fram till Lagravis och försöker ta Lagrravis's krona) hhhhaaaahhheehhaaa, sa Laval

\- (håller i kronan för inte Laval skulle ta den) men hallå du får inte ta min krona, sa Lagravis

Leona sitter brevid och skrattar åt det. Laval försöker fortfarande ta Lagravis kron. Lagravis försöker hålla i kronan men tappar gräppen om kronan. Laval for tag på kronan och började leka med den.

\- Men din lille buse ge mig min krona, sa Lagravis

\- (men de ville inte Laval, han leker med den fortfarande med den) - Laval

\- (När Laval tappar gräppen om kronan, tog Leona han innan han tog kronan) kom hitt din lille, sa Leona

\- (Lagravis tar kronan och sätter den på sin huvud) tack Leona, sa Lagravis

\- Ingen orsak, sa Leona medans hon håller i Laval

Leona håller om Laval. Både Lagravis och Leona tittar på sin son. De pratade med Laval innan det var dags för han att sova.

\- Det är snart din tupplur, sa Leona

\- Ska du sova snart, ska de bli litte skönt, vill du säga något till din pappa innan du går och lägger dig? frågade Lagravis

\- ( Laval sa bara först massa giggel, men sen s han) ma...mama...pa...papa, sa Laval

\- Du sa dina första ord (kramar om Laval med glädje inom sig) jag är stolt över dig, sa Leona

\- I Mount cavora du gjorde det, Laval min son jag är så stolt över dig ( kramar också Laval med samma kännslor som Leona), Lagravis

\- Papa...pa...pa...pa...mam..ma...mama, sa Laval

De var mycket glada över han. När de slutade kramma varanda gav Laval en gäsp. Han var trött. Leona och Lagravis säger god natt till han. Leona lägger Laval i hans sällsäng. Leona ger han en god natt puss på kinden och sedan gick hon till Lagravis som väntade på hon. Leona gick fram till Lagravis och de gav varandra en puss på munen och sedan gick dem och börjde arbetta.

De hade gått 2 timmar, Leona och Lagravis arbettade fortfarande och Laval låg i sin säng och sov.

Utan för Lavals fönatret var de någon som stod på en klippa och spanande på han. Personen som stod på klippan hade svarta kläder, en svart mantel och han hade på sig en svart luva. Den mystiga persone hoppade ner från klippan och lyckades smitta förbi alla vackter utan någon märkte han eller såg han. Han gick in till Lagravis's och Leonas sov rum och gick fram till Lavals säng.

 _ **Det som händer oss Lagravis och Leona**_

Lagravis och Leona var i en annan rum och jobbade. Lagravis läste ett brev och Leona skrev ett förhndlings brev. När de arbettade hörde det ett ljud. Ljuden lätt som ett Duns, Ljuden lätt som om den kom i från deras rum där Laval låg och sov. De blev oroliga att det rusade in till deras rum. När de kom fram till deras sovrum såg dem den mystiga personen son var klädd i svarta klädder, svart mantel och en svart luva. De såg också att den mystiga personen bärde deras son som hade vaknat. Lagravis tåg några steg fram och Leona var bakom han.

\- Vem är du och vad gör du här? frågade Lagravis

Den mystiga personen var tyst. Han gav inget svar till Lagravis och han håller fortfarande Laval i sina armar.

\- ( ser att den mystiga personen håller Laval) LAVAL! DU SLÄPPER MIN SON NU! ropade Lagavis (argt)

Den mystiga personen gjorde inte det han stod kvar där och håller om ungen. Han tar fram en kniv och rickdade den mot Laval. Laval börjat gårta.

\- TA BORT KNIVEN FRÅN MIN SON, sa Lagravis (argt)

\- Snälla skada inte vårt barn, sa Leona (rädd)

De gjorde inte personen han stod kvar där med knivin mott Laval. Lagravis var jätte arg och oroligt de var Leona också. Leona ville gå fram mott personen men Lagrvis tog ut sina armar som tecken att hon skulle stanna kvar där. Leona lydde han.

\- Ge upp! lämna till baka vår son nu, annars kommer du få mig att göra, sa Lagravis (argt)

Personen sa inget ting men det lätt som om personen viskade något. Personen håller ungen med sin arm och höjde upp sin andra arm som han håller kniven i. Lagravis gräpper tag sin svärd. Då akertera personen Laval med kniven.

\- (Leona ser vad som händer och blev rädd) NEJ LAVAL! skrek Leona (jätte rädd och oroligt)

\- (Lagravis tar fram sin svärd och stoppar personen från att skada Laval) DU SKADAR INTE MIN SON! skrek Lagravis

Personen försöker kämpa mott Lagravis men tyvärr lyckades inte personen det. Personen ramlar på golven, kniven flygger av från personens hand och hannar långt bort, Personen tappar gräppen och Laval hanar på golven. Leona som stod bakom Lagrais, springer fram till Laval och bär upp han. Lagravis håller i sin svärd och springer fram till personen och börjde slås mott personen. Han vänder sig och tittar på Leona.

\- Ta med dig Laval och ropa på vakterna, sa Lagravis

\- Okej! (springer ut från rummet och roppar på vakterna) HJÄLP VAKTER! Roppade Leona

Lagravis var kvar och kämpade mott personen. Personen hade rest sig upp och började slåss mott Lagravis. De kämade hårt det hoppade, de slogs, de rullade på golven och slet på varandra. Lagravis lyckades få ner personen och när personen inte hade några kraffter kvar för att kämpa. Tog Lagravis svärden och...När han hade gjort det drog han ut sin svär. Personen faller ner på golven. Leona kommer in i rummet. Hon bär Laval i sina armar och går fram till Lagravis.

\- Lagravis är du okej? frågade Leona

\- Jag är okej, är du och Laval okej? frågade Lagravis

\- Ja vi mår bra! sa Leona

\- mmm...papa...papa...papa, sa Laval

\- ( Han tittar på Laval med ett leende) Jag är glad att du också mår bra, sa Lagravis (glad)

\- (kysser Lagravis på kinden och lutar sig mott hans bröst) Min hjälpte, sa Leona

\- (Han kramar om Leona och Laval) - Lagravis

Sedan kom vakterna. Lagravis slutar kromma om Leona och Laval. Han går fram till vakterna och berättar för dem vad som har hänt. Leona stod kvar och bärde Laval. Personen som låg på marken reste sig litte upp. Han tar fram en pistol, han rycktar dem på Leona som stod framför personen. Personen håller knappen och sedan dryckte personen på knappen och...PANG lätt det. Lagravis och vakterna hörde smällen och en kort skrik från Leona.

\- HAHHHAAHHH! skrek Leona

\- LEONA! skrek Lagravis

Lagravis och vakterna springer in i rummet. Då såg Lagravis och vakterna att Leona låg på marken. Det ser också att personen hållde i en pistol. Personen tappar gräppen om pistolen och pistolen faller ner på golvet.

Lagravis gick ner på knä framför Leona han bärde upp Leona från golvet och la hon på hans knä. Han böjer sin huvud mott Leona. han började gråtta.Sedan tittade han på perosnen och säger till vaktern.

\- VAKTER GREPP DEN PERSONEN! roppade Lagravis

Vakterna lydde Lagravis årder. De gick fram till personen och grepp personen. Lagrvis la Leona på marken försiktig och reste sig upp och sa:

\- Vem är du, vissa dig! sa Lagravis

En av vakterna tog tag i personens luva och de fick syn att personen är en lejon. Lagravis kände igen han för länge sedan. En gammal vän till han.

\- Ledio, är det du? sa Lagravis

\- Ja Lagravis det är jag, sa Lagravis

\- Men varför, jag trodde du var min vän, sa Lagravis

\- Du var min vän, ändas du stal min hjärta, detta var en hend mott dig, sa Ledio (argt)

\- Gjorde du detta bara på grund av det, sa Lagravis

\- Ja Lagravis, sa Ledio

\- Du tänke göra illa min son, men i stället dödade du min fru på grund av det, sa Lagravis (argt)

\- Ja Lagravis det gjorde jag och jag ångrar mig inte, sa Ledio (nöjd)

\- (Lagravis tittar argt på Ledio) VAKTER SÄTT LEDIO I FÄNGELSE, sa Lagravis (jätte arg)

Vakterna gjorde som Lagravis sa. De grepp Ledio i armara och förde ut han från rummet ner till fängelsehållan. Lagravis stod kvar i rummet, det var tyst i rummet och mörkt. Lagravi gljäde var borta. Plötsligt hörde Lagravis en gråttande ljud. Han såg sig om. Han fann Laval liggande på golvet nära sängen. Laval grät och kallade Leona:

\- (Laval gråter på golvet och säger)...ma...ma...mamama...mama, sa Laval (gråttande)

\- (Lagravis bär upp Laval och håller om han med sina armar) ssshhh...ssshhh...ssshhh, ta det lungt jag är här, gråt inte längre, jag är här min son, jag lovar jag ska ta hand om dig, sa Lagravis med lung röst

Det hade gått en vecka efter Leona dog och Ledio fick sitta i fängelse för alltid. Lagravis var ledsen över att Leona hade dött. Men han tänke inte på det längre. Han tåg hand om Laval som han lovade. Han spenderade mycket tid med sin bror och sin son. Ändå inte Leona var oss han var han ändå lycklig. Han gav Laval mat, han lekte med Laval och han gav mycket kärlek han bryde om sin son mycket. Ändå han hade förlårat sin största kärlek. Var han ändå glad och lycklig och var mest lycklig över att han hade sina vänner, sin bror och sin älskade son kavar.

 **Jag hoppas att ni tyckte om min berättelse. Jag är så himla stolt över min berättelse. Jag hoppas att ni tyckte om min berättelse. Jag tänker skriva en ny berättelse om Leonas liv och sedan hur Lavals liv. Skriv gärna vad ni tycker om den och ni tycker bäst med berättelsen.** **Ha det så bra nu, va rädda om er och kom ihåg att ni är bäst.**


End file.
